Our Farewell?
by Eri-chama
Summary: Ist es wirklich vorbei? Alles aus?


Nach längerer Zeit, mal wieder etwas von mir, eine Songfic zu Inuyasha, hoffe sie gefällt euch, die Idee dazu kam mir als ich das Lied "Our Farewell" von Within Temptation gehört habe, und hab einfach drauf losgeschrieben, ganz herzlich möchte ich mich auch bei meiner Freundin bedanken, die die ff durchgelesen hat, und meine Rechtschreibfehler verbessert hat solknuddel

aber jetzt genug geredet ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim lesen

los geht's

---------------------------------------

**Our Farewell?**

_In my hands_

_a legacy of memories_

Kagome saß auf ihren Bett und starrte auf etwas in ihrer Handfläche. Es war ein kleiner goldener Ring, mit einem silbrigen Stein, das einzige was ihr von ihm geblieben ist. Sie hatte genau vor Augen wie er ihn ihr gab, genau in dem Moment wo das Schicksal auf grausamste Weise zuschlug und sie für immer trennte.

Wieder traten ihr Tränen in die Augen, die sich langsam einen Weg über ihre Wangen bahnten und auf den Ring tropften. Warme Tränen. Sie hinterließen Spuren auf ihren Wangen, so wie er in ihrem Herzen eine Spur hinterlassen hatte. Sie schloß die Hand zu einer festen Faust - sie würde den Ring nimeals hergeben! Zu viele Erinnerungen hingen daran!

Sie hob den Kopf nach oben. Sie dachte an die letzten Minuten, Stunden, Wochen, die sie mit ihm verbracht hatte.

_I can hear you say my name_

_I can almost see your smile_

_Feel the warmth of your embrace_

Erneut kamen ihr die Tränen, sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und kniff die Augen zu, immer wieder hatte sie dieses schreckliche Bild vor sich. Wie in Zeitlupe sah sie die letzten Sekunden bildhaft vor sich, bis alles endgültig vorbei. Wieder machte sich dieser Schmerz in ihr breit, der ihr damals das Herz ausetzten ließ. Energisch schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, Tränen tropften von ihren Wangen.

_There is nothing but silence now_

_around the one I loved_

_Is this our farewell?_

Sie wollte es einfach nicht glauben, das alles vorbei war. Es durfte einfach nicht war sein! Für einen kurzen Moment, war sie glücklich gewesen, aber das Glück der Liebe, wurde ihr schon bald wieder auf brutalste Weise genommen.

Sie stand auf und ging zu ihrem Fenster, ihr Blick schweifte über das Gelände des Schreins und blieb für einen kurzen Moment an einem Baum hängen. Nach außen hin und für Außenstehende, wäre dieser Baum nur ein Baum, doch für Kagome, bedeutete er sehr viel. So viele wichtige, traurige, aber auch glückliche und schöne Momente, verband sie mit ihm.

Wieder überrannten Bilder sie, teilweise musste sie leicht lächeln, wenn sie an manch so bestimmte Momente dachte. Sie wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab, als sie merkte wie sie erneut Traugrikeit und Einsamkeit befiel.

Ihr Blick schweifte weiter über das Gelände. Sie beobachtet die Leute auf den Straßen, die lachende Kinder, schwatzende und scherzende Freundinnen, verliebte und glückliche Pärchen. Erneut spürte sie einen Stich tief in ihrem Herzen. Wieder und immer wieder, wurde sie damit konfrontiert, sie konnte es kaum aushalten. Sie wusste dass alles ein Ende hat, aber musste es so früh geschehen, musste er sie so früh verlassen.

_Never thought this day would com so soon_

_We had no time to say godd bye_

_How can the world just carry on?_

_Feel so lost when you are not at my side_

_Is this our farewell?_

Sie stellte sich immer wieder nur diese eine Frage. War es wirklich endgültig vorbei? Alles aus? Ist ihr wirklich nichts geblieben ausser dieser kleine Ring, den er ihr, in der Stund seines Todes geschenkt hatte? Gab es keine Möglichkeit für sie ihn wieder zu sehen? Sie wusste dass eine existierte, aber auch , dass er es nie wagen würde, da er selbst der Grund war, dass sie getrennt wurden.

Schon öfters hatte sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihm einfach zu folgen, aber dann hatte sie sich immer gefragt, was er sagen würde, wenn sie alles so einfach hingeschmiessen hätte. Einfach aufgegeben hätte. "Bist du wieder mal davongelaufen?" würde er bestimmt sagen, und "Du bist wie immer ein ziemlicher Trottel!" Dieser Gedanke jedoch stimmte sie um.

_This is not our farewell_

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sie musste etwas tun, um diesen Schwerz endlich loszuwerden, sie hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus, lange, zu lange schon trug sie ihn mit sich herum.

Fest entschloßen stieß sie das Fenster auf und schwang sich auf den Sim vor ihrem Fenster, noch einmal blickte sie zurück, was sie alles zurücklassen wird, die Matheaufgaben für die Prüfungen, Fotos von ihrer Familie und Freunden, eine verwelkte Blume von einem Verehrer...

Sie steckte sich vorsichtig den Ring an und betrachtete ihn eine Weile. Ein leichtes Lächeln zierte ihre Gesichtszüge.

Der Wind spielte in ihrem Haar, irgendwo hörte man , doch in ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles nur um ihm. Seine Stimme. Sein Lächeln. Ihr Herz schmerzte. Doch Tränen flossen nicht mehr.

Nocheinmal holte sie tief Luft und schloß die Augen.

Dann ließ sich mit einem leisen "Gomen nasai" fallen.

_This is not our farewell_

_not our farewell_

Owari

------------------------------------------

so ich hoffe euch hat die ff gefallen, über kommis würde im sehr gern freuen, verwechselt bitte den Ring aus dieser ff nicht mit dem aus "Das Wiedersehen" nicht dass einer von euch auf die Idee kommt, das dieses ff eine Fortsetzung dazu ist, das sind zwei ganz verschindene Ringe und zwei verschidene Geschichten

also bis dann

eure

Eri16


End file.
